


When You're Gone

by Pinklunarflower



Series: Malec Music Playlist Challenge [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brief Description Of Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ghost Alec Lightwood, Grieving Magnus Bane, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklunarflower/pseuds/Pinklunarflower
Summary: Magnus has grown accustomed to his magic reacting with his strong emotions, it wasn’t uncommon that when he had an emotional breakdown items would fly off the shelves or raise off of the ground completely, though nothing ever broke. When a worthless clear glass vase tipped from its spot on the bookshelf and shattered on the ground Magnus had been startled. He wondered if he had done it. He simply brushed it off as nothing and continued with his day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, also inspired by paranormal youtube videos.

Watching the light fade from Alec’s eyes had been the hardest thing Magnus had to witness. Magnus could do absolutely nothing as he saw his wrinkled Alexander smile as he died to make him feel better. Alec had not been scared of death, he had been scared of how Magnus would react. Once Alec hit his 80’s they had a talk of how long Magnus could mourn before entering the dating scene once more. Alec refused to let Magnus be alone, refused to accept he was the only love Magnus would have. 

Those beautiful blue eyes had glazed over after years of sight. The faded blue had been curved up into a smile, crows feet from years of smiling had pulled his eyes down. That sparkle of life left him leaving only a smiling corpse in their shared bed. After reaching 82 Alec couldn’t move without the help of a wheel chair, his limbs having given up from years of abuse. 

Magnus gently closed his love’s eyes before his tears fell. Alec had survived longer than his sister and parabatai, both nearly broke the family oriented man. His children were in the room crying with their significant others. Max and Raf were trying to be strong and not cry though Magnus let his tears fall without shame. 

It had already been a few months since Alec’s funeral, his ashes now in the City of Bones. Magnus had thousands of pictures of his love. They showed the slow transition of his body aging. He still wept when looking at some of the pictures, it would never be easier though he was accepting that the other side of the bed would forever remain cold. He no longer had his Alexander to hug and hold. Just the thought caused his already shattered heart to break even further. 

Magnus has grown accustomed to his magic reacting with his strong emotions, it wasn’t uncommon that when he had an emotional breakdown items would fly off the shelves or raise off of the ground completely, though nothing ever broke. When a worthless clear glass vase tipped from its spot on the bookshelf and shattered on the ground Magnus had been startled. He wondered if he had done it. He simply brushed it off as nothing and continued with his day. He had a few clients today, he had taken over a month off letting only the extreme cases come to him. The High Warlock of Brooklyn needed time to grieve, majority of his returning customers understood that. 

The second time something broke it had been a photo frame containing a photo Magnus loved. He remembered Alec complaining about how awkward he looked and always asked Magnus to switch it out or he would. Every time it had been switched out by the end of the week Magnus would have the same photo back in the frame. It was face down on the floor, the glass protecting the photo shattered on the ground. He furrowed his filled in brows and slowly walked over to the frame. He picked it up to ensure there was no damage to the picture. He removed the excess glass and snapped his fingers to replace the glass and rid his apartment of the broken shards. Maybe Sir Meowington had broken it? He brushed it off and went back to grabbing some newt tails for the potion he was mixing. 

The third time had finally caught his attention. Magnus had been sitting down on the now aquamarine sofa painting his nails when a black sweater was thrown at his face. He paused from where he had been stroking his nail and simply placed the brush back into the bottle. He placed the bottle between his thighs and moved his unpainted hand to the sweater. He could tell just by the scent it was one of Alec’s. He had packed a large portion of Alec’s clothing into totes that rested in the back of the walk-in closet to preserve them. This he knew had been in one of those totes. It had been Alec’s favorite. The children had given it to him when they were pre-teens as a birthday gift. 

He lifted the sweater and placed it gently on his lap. He stroked the worn fabric before taking in a calming breath. “You have my attention now. What do you want?” He asked the space where the clothing had to have come from. 

He heard a faint “Finally!” Before a hazy blob came into view. The voice was distorted sounding as if there were multiple voices speaking at once. “Do you know how hard it was to get your attention?” It asked as if it he and the blob were friends. 

“Apparently very. Now what do you want? Can’t you see I was in the middle of something?” Magnus asked again. He glanced down at the sweater once more before looking up with shining yellow eyes. It was a sign that he was tired of dealing with useless conversation. 

The blob laughed and moved to sit on the worn rocking chair. “Painting your nails with ‘How Deep Is Your Holo’ nail polish is very important. Vintage too. Mags, look /at/ me.” The voice said as it slowly began to take form. It looked to be male though none of the features were defined. 

Magnus stared at the form feeling his eyes dilate from concentrating. Only a few people called him ‘Mags’. He felt hope swell in his chest. “Who. Are. You?” The Warlock asked once more. He was seeing a bit more features, one was vibrant blue eyes behind messy black hair. His heart felt as though it had stopped. His lips parted as he mouthed the name of his lost love. 

“Hi.” He said with an awkward wave and a soft grin. Magnus knew there were tears in his eyes. 

“Sayang.” Magnus breathed as a tear fell down his cheek. “What are you doing here? You’re supposed to have gone where ever you go.” He said gently as he stood up and moved closer to the other. “And yet, you are here making fun of my nail polish preferences.” He said trying to make light of the conversation at hand. He never did take serious talks, well seriously. 

“I don’t know Mags, I remember smiling at you and the boys and the next thing I know I am standing in our apartment watching you cry over one of my sweaters, the one you hate with all of the holes.” He said as he moved to touch the other only for his hand to waver and pass right through the other. He shuddered and pulled his hand back. That feeling had not been pleasant. 

Magnus pulled his hand back as well and gently held it to his chest, it had felt cold yet after it had passed it warmed his skin like an imprint of a touch. “Oh Alexander. You’ve been here all this time?” He asked as his eyes softened. 

“At first I couldn’t do anything, I couldn’t even move. Though as time went by I was able to float, I guess you could call it that, around the house and then slowly move objects and finally I was able to take a shape instead of being curled into a ball. I thought I could get you to notice me. I even gave you hints.” He said as he motioned to the photo he hated. His mouth pulled down in a frown, it looked far too much like a pout for Magnus to take seriously. 

“Darling, I love you, but we need to find a way to send you off. It isn’t safe for you in this limbo. I don’t understand why you are here. I enjoy it very much, but it seems you haven’t gone where ever you are supposed to go. Where Isabelle, Jace, Clary and Max are.” He said as he stood up and paced he felt the urge to kiss the other in greeting though knew if he did he would phase right threw him. Perhaps over time Alec would be able to make a physical form too?

This was all very confusing. Why hadn’t Alec ascended to heaven? The nephlim should have had no trouble going up to heaven where he belonged. Magnus himself hadn’t a clue where he would go, this however, was not about him. His beautiful, wonderful, amazing Alexander was sitting right in front of him, looking not a day over twenty five. 

He walked over to the other and tried to run a hand through the other’s hair. It was an unconscious gesture he used to do in order to calm himself and his lover, however when his hand met with nothing he jolted. This wasn’t his Alexander’s physical form, he couldn’t even touch him. He sighed before giving his love a smile. 

“I love you Alexander.” He said gently as he wiped under his eyes to get rid of the moisture, he had already cried too much. 

“I love you too Magnus. We will figure this out.” He said looking up into the other’s eyes with pure love and trust. 

“You Nephlim, needing me even after you depart.” He said fondly though sadness had joined the other conflicting emotions that swirled in his eyes. The joy, sadness, love, elation and even distress all danced in the yellow and green eyes making them shine brightly.  
He looked into the beautiful blue he had associated with the other. He twisted his wedding ring and snapped his fingers. Alec looked confused until he noticed the Coke and whiskey that was now in the other’s hand. He had also made his other hand painted to match his holo side. 

“I need a drink for this.” Magnus grumbled before Alec burst out laughing. His eyes, now wrinkle free, creased and his eyes shone brightly. Perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters, for now however, it will remain as a one shot. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> If you have any song suggestions or requests please let me know!
> 
> Any errors are mine, please LET ME KNOW IF I HAD A TYPO OR SOMETHING WRONG. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you in my next fic. Bye~


End file.
